


Amortentia - Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Amortentia - Drarry

"Let's give love potion to Harry and Draco. It would be hilarious!"Moaning Myrtle said to Fred and George, who were complaining that they were bored off their asses.

The twins grinned, they were always in for a good joke.   
"Well, we were looking for two unfortunate souls to test our new love potion on." George grinned.   
"But are we malicious enough to feed it to two sworn enemies?" Fred said.   
"I'd say we are Freddie. If it works on them it will work on everyone. Those two really despise each other. "   
"Well that settles it , then. Let's do this."

And so it went, the two boys received chocolates anonymously, and of course they ate them. Unknowingly devouring amortentia with the effect that they would soon strongly be longing for each other. 

Draco was the first on who the potion had its effect. He was soon be seen roaming around the castle, sneering 'have you seen potter?' to everyone he encountered. 

Harry took a little longer to leave the common room under the effect of the spell, but they found each other nevertheless. 

"Potter"  
"Malfoy"  
"I was looking for you. Let's go somewhere private."   
"All right."   
The boys soon reached the room of requirement and there they settled down.    
"You sure made me look long enough potter. I would deny you your kiss now if you didn't look so handsome just for me."  
"Well who said I wouldn't take your kiss myself then, Malfoy ? We know I am taller and therefore stronger."  
"Shut up and kiss me." 

Draco pressed his lips urgently on Harry's and they were soon intwined in a passionate french kiss.  
They hastily undressed each other , and at that moment the potion wore off.   
"Malfoy?! What are you doing here, naked?!"  
"I might ask you the same thing potter. Get your filthy hands off me!"   
Draco and Harry feverishly dressed themselves. Then stood akwardly in front of each other. 

"I do not know what happened. But you will keep this secret for you will feel my wrath if you don't." Draco threatened.   
"Don't worry Malfoy. I do not have the slightest desire to tell anyone I've been in the same room as you." Harry said coldly.   
"Good." The blonde sneered back, and he left.   
Harry waited a few more minutes and then made his way to the common room. 

Fred en George, at that moment, were eagerly discussing the results they had seen. As they had followed the two boys into the room of requirement.   
"Maybe we should have given them a bit more. Just to see how far they'd have gone." George chuckled.   
"I don't know about you but I have no desire to watch those two go any further than they have just gone." Fred told his brother.  
"Oh no I wouldn't want to watch either. But just for laughs when they have the walk of shame afterwards."George grinned.   
"Maybe a next time, but it was a good laugh for now."


End file.
